No Holds Barred
by Aiden Stone
Summary: Celeste has convinced the witches that the only way to gain power is to destroy the Original family. So, when Elijah stabbed her, her death resurrected another. After the thinking she got sucked into oblivion, Katherine Pierce now gets caught in between the war of the supernatural species. With her resurrection, will Katherine be the destruction or the salvation of New Orleans?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been watching too much Originals lately and I was kind of fascinated at Celeste hell bound want of destroying Elijah. Then, I re-watched TVD's Gone Girl and boom! This idea just pops into my head. I had the urge to do this because I was getting depressed with all the Haylijah drama. Hayley doesn't treat Elijah right. It bothers me a lot. Haylijah fans don't kill me. I also strongly believe that in Apres Moi Le Deluge, he was pertaining to Katherine and not Tatia. I miss my Kalijah fix. So here it is! My whacky idea of a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. I have no money, don't sue me.**

* * *

**_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
The memory remains, just a tiny spark.  
I've give it all my oxygen so let the flames begin.  
Let the flames begin._**

**Chapter I**

Katherine's head was pounding like crazy. For a ghost, her body felt pretty sore. Her bones felt broken and her hair was in a mess. Katherine sat up but it just worsens her headache. Was she in hell already? She blinks, trying to adjust her eyes. She sneezes as she inhales an amount of dust from where she was. She looks around to find a body beside her, a corpse of a Creole woman covered only by a white sheet.

"It worked." Katherine was startled to see a red headed girl standing in front of her. "You must be the famous Katherine Pierce." Katherine was certain that this woman was a not ghost, a witch perhaps.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Katherine said struggling to stand up.

"I'm the one who resurrected you from the dead." The woman said proudly. "Although it was my friend's idea. She sacrificed her life for yours." The red-head's smile turned into a straight face as she looked at the dead body.

"I'm alive? Why would you?" Katherine's head started churning. The questions started popping from every corner. Just moments ago she thought she was getting sucked into oblivion, then now she finds out that a witch who she has never met before had sacrificed her friend's life to resurrect hers? She looks around her and everything starts spinning, from what she can make she's in some kind of mausoleum. She gets to her knees and holds her head. What the hell was happening?

"Because you're going to save my people." The woman said as she knelt down to Katherine's level. "And you are the key to our revenge." These were the last things Katherine heard when the mystery woman faded away into the darkness that consumed her.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier…**

Monique Deveraux was lying on the ground of the tunnels surrounded by candles. She was chanting in a foreign language but stops at the sound of approaching footsteps. "When order is restored, your kind won't be allowed in here."

"Well, fortunately, that day has not yet come." Elijah answered nonchalantly. "I need to find Sabine. I believe she's taken someone very important to me." Monique sits up and scoffs at Elijah's request.

"And you thought I'd help you?" she stands up and faces him. "Sabine is one of us, committed to the rise of the witches." Monique pointed out. Elijah was skeptic to Monique's statement. The witches have gotten to this young girl's head. Even worse, Celeste has given her a fake reality to use this child at her advantage.

"The only thing Sabine is committed to is the destruction of my family." Elijah replied trying not to be so stiff. After all, this was a child he was talking to.

"And that would be a bad thing, why?" Monique says with arrogance. She was not even a little bit intimidated that she was talking to an Original. It reminded him of the first time he met Davina, both of them had no fear in their eyes and Elijah discreetly admired it about them. That is why he made it a priority to lead them away from Celeste's destructive path.

"Like your mother, my mother was also a witch, a very powerful witch. In fact, because of my family, her power now flows through your veins. Now, once Sabine manipulates those around her, she will do what she has always done. She will jump into another body and disappear, leaving your witches powerless." Elijah said, pushing his case. Monique still didn't seem to buy it.

"No. She has the faith. She will see our power restored." Monique tried to hide her doubt but Elijah saw through her. She just needed a little push.

"There's a way of guaranteeing this. I'll also secure the safety of yourself and your kind. Here." Elijah hands her a spell. "This is from my mother's grimoire. Celeste used a similar spell to body jump. If what Sabine says is true, when she sacrifices herself, all of her power will flow back into the earth. However, if she has lied and tries to take another body, this spell will deliver her to a very different destination." Monique stared at the piece of paper. "Now please locate Sabine."

The young Harvest girl reluctantly looked at Elijah. In the days she spent after her magical resurrection, she has heard a thing or two about the honourable and noble Elijah Mikaelson. She knew how he helped in completing the Harvest thus resurrecting her and hopefully the other Harvest girls soon. But she also knows about his loyalty to his family and how it serves as a threat to her community, seeing as his brother had threatened to kill her before. After weighing the pros and cons, she does the locator spell. She didn't want to but there's just something in her gut that's telling her she should trust him.

"She's at the swamp." Monique said and Elijah vamp-speeds away, leaving her with the spell and a very difficult decision.

* * *

"_She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you." "I was you, caring for Elijah when he cared more for his brother, and I ended up dead. So did a lot of others." "It's a chance to free yourself from The Originals"_

Celeste's words burned at the back of Elijah's mind. At the bayou, Celeste has given him a choice that wasn't actually a choice, but Elijah knew better. As much as it hurts him, he will not allow himself to be selfish. What kind of hypocrite will he be if he denies Hayley of protecting her family when he himself will do anything to protect his?

He looks over at Sabine's body, still unconscious from his bite earlier. He feels a pang of guilt, like somehow this is his fault. Celeste was right, he was dangerous and a lot of people he cared about are dead. He was a cursed man and for so long he wanted to break that curse but judging from recent events, he realizes that it's hard not to make history repeat itself.

"_Elijah, I have great news!" Klaus' smile has just lit up the whole Abattoir compound which according to Elijah means that something vile has happened in favour of his brother._

"_Great news to whom exactly, brother?" He asks but his Klaus just refutes his indifference._

"_I get to check a name off my enemies to kill list." Klaus says proudly._

"_Well that is one name less a very long list. May I ask who?" Elijah said, getting a little curious as to who this mystery enemy might be and what that person has done to Klaus to make him this cheerful about their suffering._

"_You may know her. We met her centuries ago. Her death was supposedly the center of a very important ritual and you being… you, the knight in shining armor sucker for a damsel in distress, fell in love with her and let your guard down and made her escape thus creating half of your life devoted on finding her, only to be begging for her freedom five hundred years later because of a vampirism cure that was later pushed down her very own throat. Ring any bells?" Klaus said with a sinister smile. Elijah vamp speeds and pushes Klaus back into a wall with his hand on his throat._

"_What has happened to Katerina?" Elijah said, loosening his grip enough for his baby brother to speak._

"_Ask for yourself." Klaus said giving him his phone. Elijah took it and put the phone in his ear, letting go of Klaus._

"_I see Klaus has hit a nerve." The voice of Damon Salvatore was at the other end of the line. "Hello, Elijah. How is my favourite Original doing? No offense to the big bad hybrid and Original Barbie, of course."_

"_I have no time for games Mr. Salvatore." Elijah said in a formal and authoritive tone. He was waiting to hear the news about Katherine._

"_Well that's no fun. But oh well, might as well say it. Katherine, or as you prefer to call her, Katerina was sucked of the cure by the immortal but not so immortal Silas-I'm sure you've met him in the form of your sister-and now nature is sucking the age out of her. She's rapidly aging and dying. I thought the person who could've prevented all of this, i.e. you who could've whisked her off her feet so she would be out of our hair a long time ago but didn't do it because you like all the rest of us thought Katherine Pierce should be miserable and alone, wanted to know." Damon said with a tone mixed of spite, insult, and arrogance. Elijah could not find a response. Katerina Petrova, a woman he genuinely cared for and loved, getting her entire life drained from her._

_Suddenly he remembered the day he left Mystic Falls for New Orleans. Her speech to him on how Klaus could not be redeemed, how she wanted to be with him, how she wanted to travel the world and fly off to the sunset. He remembered her begging him to elope with her and how he turned her down for his family. "Thank you for informing us, Mr. Salvatore" was the only thing he could say as he hangs up._

Elijah's thought were cut off by Celeste's consciousness. She sits against a grave in the cemetery awakening after he bit her. "Now, you didn't have to bite me to get me here. I wanted front-row seats to this show."

"And what show would that be?" Elijah asks. Celeste stands up.

"The one where you see your 'always and forever' pact come crashing down around you." She said with a taunting sort of tone. "It's a myth, Elijah, a myth I died for." She adds with spite.

"And yet here you stand alive...For now."

"Is that a threat? Oh, there's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into. From now on, every time you feel a connection to a woman, you'll be forced to wonder if it's me." Celeste says, backing up towards the gate of the cemetery. "You'll trust no one and spend the rest of eternity alone." She says now out of the cemetery. Elijah tries his vampire speed to attack her but he is pushed back by a boundary spell. Celeste laughs incredulously as he falls to the ground. "I'm afraid you're trapped. Boundary spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave."

"You wouldn't." Elijah says in disbelief.

"I would, and I did." Celeste replied challengingly. "Don't worry. It's a lunar spell. You'll be free by the next moonrise. My guess is, your sister won't last that long. Ah, while this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you?" Her face had a smile that of a mad woman. She bends down and picks up a candle on the ground. She smashes it against a tree and picks up a shard of glass then stabs it into her neck. Coughing she falls to the ground... dead.

"You were right." Monique said softly as she walked towards Elijah to face him. She points toward the tunnels, revealing to Elijah that she had performed the spell that he had given her. In the tunnel, Celeste gasps awake in her original body covered by a white sheet. She is shocked and confused as to this sudden turn of events.

"Hello, Celeste." Elijah enters as she gets to her feet and backs away from him.

"How is this possible?" Celeste asked as she was backed up against the wall.

"Monique Deveraux and I had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise. It appears I won. You were so consumed with my downfall, that you lost the trust of one of your own." Elijah says a matter-of-factly.

"Non. Mon Cheri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini. Ah! Desole. Ah!" Celeste begs for mercy but Elijah still stabs her in the stomach with the bone knife. She screams in pain then drops to the ground dead. Elijah looked as if he had succeeded in getting one problem off the list, he didn't know he was just adding another one.

"_I trust you have a plan for us, Sabine." Bastianna, an elder witch that Celeste has recently resurrected, said as they walked through the cemetery._

"_Please, I would prefer Celeste." She says before she starts mapping out her plans. "We wait 'til the two Originals come back to town then we'll attack. We start off with Papa Tunde. I trust you have all your preparations done?"_

"_I do not understand. Why not put the eldest of the Old Ones as my sacrifice? If we must act, let us act now." Papa Tunde questions._

"_If we act now, it will get us all exposed. Besides, we need to stir the Original family. Turn sibling against sibling. Elijah, he's close to neutral to both. Rebekah and Klaus are at ruins, if we keep Elijah hostage, it would get them closer by working together to get their big brother back. We're trying to break the bond, not cement it." All of the three resurrected witches nodded in agreement. "Good, after that the three of us ladies know what to do. Bastianna, you handle Klaus. Do anything that you can to anger him enough to want and face you. Genevieve, you're in charge of Rebekah. You know her better than any of us. Use that knowledge. As for me, I think it's time for me and Elijah to have a reunion."_

"_Clara… I mean Celeste, your plan is great but you have to consider the fact that we're facing the Originals here. What if they found a way to kill us or you permanently?" Genevieve said with a worried expression on her face._

"_Then we go to Plan B." Celeste simply answered._

"_And what would that be exactly?" Bastianna asks._

"_Have you heard of the Petrova Doppelganger Line?"_

* * *

Katherine's eyes are opened once again but this time she's not in the mausoleum anymore. She is tied up, leaning on a grave. Next to her was a body of a woman who looked like she was stabbed with a shard of glass in her neck. Geez, how many times does she have to wake up with a dead body beside her? She sees the red headed girl in front of her; she looks as if she's watching something. "Hey what are you—"

"Hush. You're about to see the fight of the century." The witch moves to let Katherine see what was going on. She saw Elijah walk past the crypts and stops in front of one. Suddenly Rebekah comes out beside him.

"Elijah?" Elijah's head snaps back towards her. His face filled with surprise and worry.

"What are you doing here? Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the world by now." Elijah said in fear. But Katherine knew him better to know that it was a fear for her sister.

"You and I both know that wouldn't have been far enough." Katherine had a puzzled look in her face. They both seemed scared, Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson? There are only two people they can possibly be afraid of and she was in front row to see the death of one of them. Which means…?

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Klaus shouted as he appeared with the indestructible White Oak stake in his hands. "She's mine." His eyes turn yellow showing that his werewolf side is activated and veins protrude on his face. Elijah holds the bone knife in his hand. Rebekah stood beside him; both barred their teeth at Klaus, ready to attack.

**_This is how we dance when they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._**

* * *

Next chapter: Radioactive

Please leave a review mah loves!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust, **__**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
_**I'm breathing in the chemicals**_  
_**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_  
_**This is it, the apocalypse**_

**Chapter II**

"_It's not up to me Katherine." Bonnie's voice was firm but her eyes were as confused and scared as Katherine was. Katherine was ready to go to the other side and somehow, in a cruel and ironic twist, the anchor isn't working._

"_Then who is it up to?" Katherine said as she rolled her eyes. She never believed in the Higher Power and that wasn't going to change just because she was in a church. This might be some kind of punishment for her from the universe and to be honest, she deserved it. But she's dead, so why can't the universe just suck it up?_

_Suddenly, a draft came upon them. Both girls have puzzled looks on their faces, trying to figure out what was happening. In the short time that Bonnie has been anchor, she has never experienced this before. Katherine mentions Bonnie's name for several times trying to ask her what's going on. She just looks at her because she herself couldn't think of an answer. "I can't help you, Katherine."_

_Katherine looked at Bonnie dead in the eye, and that's where everything went downhill. The draft that she felt didn't just become colder it became a whole lot stronger. The next thing she knew, she was sent flying and the doors of the church open. Fear overcame Katherine's whole body. She looked up to Bonnie, whose face was filled with horror, and that was the last thing she saw as she got sucked into the dark world._

Katherine's eyes shot open as her dream ended. Drops of sweat filled her forehead, she was about to wipe it but the moment she moved her hands a burning sensation was felt from her wrists. She was tied to a bed, with ropes soaked in vervain. She looked around and she saw that she was in some sort of dusty attic.

"You're awake." The girl with auburn hair appeared before her again. Katherine pounced to attack but the vervain in the ropes made her weak. And she found out that her legs were tied up with vervain soaked rope as well. "You know, I thought you would be human when I resurrected you, I was wrong." The witch said as she shrugged, mocking Katherine.

"Where are we? I saw Klaus with the white oak stake, he was about to attack Rebekah. And… and Elijah had this weird looking knife then…" Katherine leered at the witch "…you." The witch smiled.

"_He's going to kill them. Klaus is mad. He wouldn't think twice about it." Katherine said as she used her vampire strength to get out of her binds. The witch seemed surprised, but quickly chanted a spell that got Katherine to her knees and got her to pass out._

Katherine squirmed in anger as she tried to pounce on the witch again. "Who are you?!" Katherine demanded angrily.

"Since you're being so rude, my name is Genevieve." The witch said as she walked towards a table with a goblet and herbs on it. Katherine looked at Genevieve, waiting for her to tell her what's going on. When it seemed like she wasn't getting a hint, Katherine rolled her eyes and spoke.

"So what exactly is going on?" As much as Katherine liked being alive and back to being a vampire without her pretending to be someone else, she didn't like being held captive by a mysterious crazy witch bitch. Genevieve continued to mix herbs in the mixture in her goblet as she sighed to Katherine's stubbornness. "Hey, Jennylyn or whatever, I think I need to know why I'm alive and tied up and not in hell sipping tea with Lucifer." Genevieve stopped making her potion and looked at Katherine. She wasn't gonna shut up, so might as well tell her what she wanted to know.

"Do you remember the girl that was dead when you first woke up?" Genevieve asked. Katherine scattered through her thoughts. The witch played with her mind and knocked her unconscious like three times already, so it's sort of hard to remember. Then she saw a picture of the Creole woman she saw when she woke up in the mausoleum. Katherine nodded slightly and Genevieve continued. "Her name was Celeste Dubois. She was a witch; she resurrected me a few weeks ago to help her take down the vampires that have been terrorizing the witches in this town."

"The vampires… that are being led by Klaus I presume." Katherine said and Genevieve nodded.

"But only recently. Before the Originals came to town, the vampires were ruled by a man named Marcel Gerard—"

"No, I know the story. I had been acquainted with one of your witches, Jane-Anne Deveraux. She's probably dead even before you were brought back to life because I was the one who told Klaus about her." Katherine said with a smirk in her face. Genevieve smiled at her in return.

"Good, that means I don't have to give you a background story. Everything went downhill when the Originals came back to town and we have you to thank for that." Katherine nodded curtly at Genevieve, mocking her as if it was a job well done. "Celeste was a witch from 1800s, Klaus killed her. But before she could she cast a spell that could make her possess a body of another every time she dies. She and the Originals had some… complications." Genevieve's smile had some meaning behind it and it was making Katherine uncomfortable.

"What kind of complications?" Katherine asked her voice firm.

"Let's just say, you two have the same taste when it comes to Originals." Katherine's face was filled with horror and disgust. So, she and this Celeste chick have the same ex-boyfriend, that wasn't awkward at all. "Anyway, the other French Quarter witches finished a ritual that would allow their powers to continuously flow that required death and resurrection of four witches. But instead of resurrecting the four witches that died, Celeste resurrected three other witches. The other two that she resurrected died for our cause, and it resurrected the witches involved in the Harvest."

"Wait, wait, wait. So let me guess this straight, you people have this bloodbath ritual where you passed life like a ping pong ball?" Katherine said clearing up. One more mention of resurrect, her mind was going to explode.

"Whatever suits you, I guess." Genevieve said with a shrug and she continued the story. "So, Celeste has opened up the war between the witches and the vampires. We found out that the only way to beat the vampires was to let them ruin themselves."

"I don't get it. How does bringing me back to the dead go into all of this?" Katherine asked the primary question of all.

"Rebekah is out of the equation. She's not dead, but Klaus has managed to drive her away. Elijah managed to turn her down for Klaus, again, so coming back wouldn't be a problem for us. It means we only have one connection left to break before the vampire empire crumbles." Genevieve says as she goes back to mixing herbs in the goblet.

"You want to use me as bait." Katherine said putting the pieces all together. She scoffs at the idea, it was a great effort but this witch was stupid if she thought that Katherine was going to allow herself to be used, especially against Klaus.

"No, we want you to be on our side." Genevieve said, facing her holding the goblet in her hands.

"What makes you think I would be on your side?" Katherine said with a smug look on her face.

"Because you want revenge from the Originals. I know Klaus killed your family, and Elijah hunted you down." Genevieve stated. Katherine shrugged and shook her head.

"Klaus, I want dead. But if he dies, I die. And I don't particularly hate Elijah." Katherine said.

"Ah, yes. Elijah is your epic love, right? Five hundred years in the making? Funny, because when you were supposed to be lying in your death bed back in that small town in Virginia, he didn't even come to bid his goodbyes." Genevieve said in a mocking tone. She walks closer to Katherine. "It must hurt knowing that the only man you truly loved for centuries dumped you only to replace you with your former minion."

Katherine's face was inches away from Genevieve's. She wanted to bite her face off but somehow she was too weak to even move. She looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean former minion?"

"The werewolf girl you wanted dead has been making puppy eyes with Elijah the whole time he's been here in New Orleans." Genevieve says. A dash of hurt splashed all over Katherine's face. Not only did he dump her for his lunatic family, but Elijah also managed make her former follower his rebound. Genevieve laughed in amusement.

"How do you know all of this?" Katherine asks.

"The spell I chanted before you got here gave me access to your memories. I know everything about you, Katherine. Or do you prefer Katerina?" Katherine gave her a blank expression. "You know what makes it fun?" Genevieve dips her hand in the goblet and a gooey red substance sticks to her fingers. "I can also make you remember those memories." She said as she put her fingers on Katherine's head and Katherine starts to scream in pain.

_Katerina roamed around the castle. Lord Niklaus had asked her permission if he could leave her to change his bloody clothing. She asked her what happened, and he told her that some man picked a fight with him at the tavern yet she saw no wounds or bruises from him. Katerina dismisses her thoughts. It was unlady like to doubt her future husband._

_She looks around her, the castle was huge. It had large spaces and tall ceilings. The paintings that hang on the walls were made by Lord Klaus himself. Katerina stares at them for a moment, taken away by the beauty of it. She was looking at the painting by the study, it was a view of the horizon in England during the night. It was painted perfectly, as if it was real. The colors blend to look like the grass and the flowers were being touched by the moonlight. It truly was beautiful._

"_That is my favourite out of all Niklaus' work." A voice behind her said. Katerina smiled as she recognized that voice. It was the only one that made her stomach churn and her heart flutter every time she heard it. She turned around to see Lord Elijah smiling at her. "Breath taking isn't it?"_

"_Yes. It is my favourite as well." She said with a smile and turned back to the painting. It was truly mesmerizing._

"_Katerina, I have brought you something." Elijah said, Katerina turned her head and saw him pull out something from a small cloth. It was a bracelet with charms. Katerina blushed red._

"_Milord, I cannot accept that." She says as she bows her head. What would Klaus think if she did? She would have been the disgrace her father have said she was._

"_This is only a gift, Katerina. Please." He says as he reached out his hand. Katerina slowly lifted her head and gave her arm to him. Elijah smiled as he put on the bracelet on her arm. "The town people spoke of a folklore saying it would keep you safe." She looked at him affectionately._

"_Thank you, milord." She says giving him a small smile. He smiles curtly and walks away._

Elijah stood at the abattoir compound, staring at the bracelet he gave Katherine back in 1492. Klaus had given it to him as some sort of peace offering, claiming Katherine asked Stefan Salvatore to give it to him. It looked different than what it looked like years ago. Katherine turned this into her daylight bracelet when she became a vampire, so she changed the charms into modern ones but some details were the same as it did centuries ago.

He remembered the day he gave this to her. After playing chase with Katherine, he made a trip through the town. A goldsmith offered his works to Elijah and this particular bracelet caught his eye. It was beautiful and the first thing that popped into his head was Katherine. So he bought it, just for her. He didn't know that she would hold on to it for all of those years. It was poetic justice, maybe, that made her want to give it back.

"I see you're still brooding, brother." Klaus said from behind. Elijah put the bracelet back into his coat pocket and faced his brother. This wasn't going to be good. "I thought you were disappointed that our sister has gone forever." Klaus said with an amused smile on his face.

"I am." Elijah said leaning by the wall near him.

"Really? Then what does our sister have to do with Katerina's bracelet?" Klaus answered.

"I was simply mourning the people victimized by your torment, Niklaus." Elijah shot back.

"Oh but their fates was not a result from my torment. They chose a life with despair." Klaus retaliated. Elijah stood up straight.

"And our sister? That wasn't a result of your torment? Isn't it you who have given her a choice?" Elijah's voice was close to snapping but he remained calm.

"I gave her what she wanted. She wanted to be free and I granted her freedom."

"So I should thank you for what you've done? I should build monuments for your honour? You drove our sister away, because of your inability to control your rage." Elijah said with a disgusted look on his face. Klaus' jaw stiffened as he clenched his fist.

"You have the audacity to tell me about control when you can't even control the very thing that makes you weak."

"And what is that?"

"Your emotions." Klaus says and it renders Elijah speechless. "My rage makes me do things that make me feared. Your affection makes you nothing but a liability." Klaus says as he points to Elijah's coat pocket where he hid Katherine's bracelet and walks away.

Meanwhile, back at the attic of St. Anne's church, Katherine has just stopped screaming from Genevieve's torture. "You can't make me hurt Elijah. I will never hurt him." Katherine says panting from the torture she's just endured. Genevieve laughed wickedly.

"Vampires with your emotions. It's such a hindrance." The curve on her lips suddenly turned straight. "It's about time we changed that, isn't it?" she says as she stands up and raises her hands.

"What are you doing?" Katherine says as she tries to break free of the binds.

"I'm going to make you remember every single thing the Mikaelsons ever did to you. You are going to feel every single hurt and pain and despair until you can't feel anything anymore." She says as she chants a spell. Katherine begins screaming again as memories start to flash in her mind.

"Do you remember the pain Klaus caused you when he killed your family?" Genevieve says as the picture of her mother, father, and sister lying on the ground lifeless, drowning in their own blood etches itself into Katherine's mind. "Or the fear you felt when Elijah chased you to be part of the ritual for his brother?" Katherine sees herself running for her life while Elijah and his men chase her. "Can you feel the pain when you stabbed your leg over and over like Klaus told you to?" Suddenly her legs started to feel sore, every emotion, pain, anger, fear all flooding Katherine.

"Make it stop. Please! Stop." she screams in despair begging Genevieve to stop but Genevieve just continues torturing her.

"Do you remember all the people you've killed? This is how they felt." Suddenly an amount of misery flooded Katherine. She could feel every rip of the heart, snap of the neck, desiccating, and stake in the heart. "This is how their loved ones felt." Amounts of grief, anger, and anguish flowed through Katherine. Tears fell from her eyes. It hurt, she can't handle it anymore. She screams some more asking for help but no one can hear her. Genevieve had caused a spell to make the room soundproof. No one can save her. "Do you feel the hurt when Elijah left you like everyone else did?" Katherine screamed as the memory played back into her mind. She remembers torturing Elena because of it, and breaking down in the apartment she stayed at afterwards. The loneliness, everything. It started to overwhelm her.

"Stop! Just make it stop!" Katherine begged.

"You've been stopping it halfway for a long time Katherine. It's time for you to let everything go." Genevieve clenched her fist giving her the final blow and all of the emotions came crashing down on her. Genevieve was right, Katherine's humanity was only been off half-way. She felt emotion but only those she wants to take in. This. This would guarantee her an escape. Hurt, Pain, Anger, Grief, Misery, Jealousy, Abandonment, Spite, Desperation, Despair. All of them flowed to Katherine, and with one final scream, all of it disappeared. The final vision she saw was Elijah walking away from her and that's when her heart got succumbed to the darkness.

_**All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So did you like this chapter? There's not much Elijah here yet, but in the following chapters he will be there. And yes, Katherine's humanity is now fully off. I just re-watched the episode She's Come Undone of TVD, and I wanted to flip the method a little. Knowing Katherine, she has her humanity switch half off and she's a tough girl. She would rather not feel anything than feel everything. I'm going to make sure there's a difference from the Katherine we know to this new one without her emotions. She doesn't get to have a reunion with Elijah next chapter, but soon I promise.**

**Next Chapter: Rusty Halo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long in updating. To make it up to you, here is a very long and fruitful chapter with a short Author's note!**

* * *

_**Now I'm looking up the bible tryna find a loophole.  
Yeah I'm living for revival, dying for a new soul.  
Now there's no light to guide me on my way home.  
Now there's no time to shine my rusty halo**_

**Chapter III**

The streetlights twinkled and the street bands played upbeat music that made the French Quarter very much alive. Stalls were open and people danced to the sounds. Both tourists and locals were having the night of their lives the New Orleans way. Most of them, at least.

"Help me! Please!" A child who looks no younger than 8 years old wearing a white dress splattered with blood went running through the crowd looking frantically for someone to help her. Her voice was squeaky making it difficult to hear due to the loudness of the music. She bumped into a man in his late 30s and started to bawl.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" the man leveled to the child's height and saw the blood on her dress. The look of concern painted on his face.

"My mommy. We were walking… And… and…" the child continued crying as the man took her and hugged her tight. Her mother might have been mugged.

"Take me where." He said as he stood up, the child held his hand tightly and pulled him to the direction where her mother was attacked. It was in a dark alley and by the entrance was a body of a girl covered in blood, a wound on his neck and he was barely breathing. "Oh my God. Is this your mom?" the little girl shook her head and pointed further inside the alley. The man trembled with fear as he gasped at what he saw. Five or six dead bodies, with the same neck wounds. The girl ran to the side of another woman groaning in pain. The girl shook her as she called her mommy. "Miss? Miss? We need to get you to the hospital. What's your name?" the man asked.

"Katherine." She answered as her eyes changed and her veins protruded her face. She put her fangs deep in the man's neck and drank until he was drained of blood. Katherine pushed the man's body off the ground and looked at the little girl who stared at her with a blank expression. "You've been good, Mia. Now go to your mommy and daddy. If they ask, you said you had an accident. You never met anyone named Katherine Pierce and you never saw any of this." She said as she compelled the little girl. Mia ran away as far as possible and Katherine dumped the bodies in a pile.

"Hey, nightwalker! What do you think you're doing?" A voice of a man called from behind Katherine. She turned around and smiled when she saw the look on the vampire's face. "These… These are locals! You know the rules! No feeding on the locals. When the Originals finds out about this we'll both get killed!" Katherine laughed and the vampire looked at her in confusion.

"What are you laughing about?" the vampire asks as he balled his fists. "I am telling Elijah about this." Katherine's smile failed and she vamp speeds to the vampire and grips his heart as she lifted him a few inches above ground. The surprised vampire manages to utter words. "What are you doing?! You kill me, you break another rule. The factions won't allow it. You're dead within a day."

"I don't go for rules." Katherine winks at the vampire as she put the vampire against the wall, still lifting him with her hand.

"Klaus and Elijah will kill you." The vampire warns. Katherine leans close and whispers in his ear.

"Better you die than I." She says as she rips the vampire's heart out of his chest. The vampire falls to the ground. "French Quarter vampires and their arrogance." She says as she lets the vampire's heart fall beside him and wipe her hands with his shirt.

_Katherine wiped her hands with the dress of the lady she just killed. The whole village was on fire and she could hear the last scream of agony fade. She smiled to herself as she saw the bodies along with her hometown turn to ash. She could hear a few men with horses coming her way, they'd be here soon. She shrugged, laid down on the ground and stared at the sky. She felt nothing. She could feel no pain, no fear, not a single emotion. It was better that way, she didn't need to care. She was finally free to do whatever she wanted, not caring for any other damages along the way._

_Three men on their horses stopped at the sight of Katherine. They seemed to recognize her, especially the one who were leading them. He went down of his horse and in their native tongue, talked to Katherine. "Katerina, are you okay? What has happened?"_

_Still staring at the sky, Katherine gave a wry smile. "They are dead. I killed all of them, Nikolo." She sat up and laughed lightly. "You should've seen your mother's face when I told her you were the father of my child. She was so disappointed." Nikolo looked at her in terror. He took her shoulders and shook her._

"_What have you done, Katerina?!" he shouted as he gestured to his two men to look if anyone was still alive. Katherine ignored Nikolo's question and a smile was still on her face._

"_She still had that disappointed look when I ripped her heart out." Katherine said as she laughed hysterically. Her veins protruded on her face and her fangs started to grow. Nikolo stepped back in horror. He went on his horse and left Katherine there. He rode as far as he could deep in the forest. Suddenly his horse stopped and lifted its front legs that caused Nikolo to fall. The horse ran away before Nikolo could catch it, leaving him in the forest, alone._

_He ran and went deeper in the forest. He could hear her laugh. She was near. He ran faster and faster until he tripped on a root of a tree. "Leave me alone you monster!" He screamed as he backed away on the tree. Suddenly two bodies fell from above him; it was the two men he was riding with earlier. He stood up to run again but he tripped on a tree._

"_Monster? I remember screaming that when you took my innocence." Katherine now stood before him, her eyes were black and her mouth covered with blood. The more Nikolo backed away the closer she got. She seemed to look normal again as she brushed her hand in his hair. Nikolo started praying in fear. "Don't worry. All is forgotten." She says as she quickly snaps his neck._

Katherine stacked body after body. She would have compelled someone to do it for her, but the people have already gone to a minimum. It was almost sunrise and she needed to get rid of these bodies before the sun shines down on the French Quarter. After putting away the last corpse, she poured gasoline all over the bodies and lit them on fire.

It was exactly like that time in 1498, corpses turning into ash as her emotionless-self watched them get engulfed in the flames. She had no care in the world. The pain, the grief, the fear, everything was gone. Now, everyone thinks she's dead which only puts her in an advantage. She could do what she wanted, well not really.

Katherine's skin started to burn. The sun, it was starting to rise. She vamp speeds to St. Anne's Church which was 2 blocks away before she got completely burned by the sun. She rests behind the door of her "room" as her burns slowly heal…

* * *

"Klaus! Elijah!" Diego's booming voice filled the abattoir. He was mad but not as mad as Klaus who got interrupted in his painting. He got Diego by the throat and pushed against a wall. "We have a situation." Diego says breathlessly. Klaus just tightens his grip as Diego's airways continues to be constricted.

"Klaus, enough." Klaus releases Diego at the sound of Elijah's voice of authority and gave a sarcastic smile as Diego gasps for air.

"What brings you calling us so rudely in the morning Diego?" Klaus asks. Elijah nods in agreement waiting for an answer.

"In the cauldron, you need to see." Diego's voice was still breathless but Elijah and Klaus both stiffened. If they needed to be shown something, it must mean that it's dire of importance. In a blink of an eye, Klaus and Elijah were gone leaving Diego still gasping for air.

When Elijah and Klaus got out, the first thing they saw was the smoke that was seen over an alleyway. Police cars and fire trucks were by the area. People were also surrounding the area, and some citizens were crying. After compelling some men, Elijah and Klaus are allowed through and both were surprised with what they saw. Burnt bodies piled like logs in a bonfire. Some with their heads detached from their bodies.

"Brother, look." Elijah said, pointing to something in the ground. It was a ring covered by the ashes.

"A daylight ring. One of the victims was a vampire." Klaus said as he examined the lapis lazuli ring in his hand. "Impossible for a deranged serial killer to kill is it not?" Klaus looked at Elijah who nodded in agreement. Whoever did this was surely supernatural. "The one responsible for this must be incredibly stupid."

"That, brother, or either the culprit is extremely dangerous." Elijah said as he took the ring from Klaus. "What do you suggest we do?" He asks.

"There is no we, brother. Just you." Klaus smiles and pats Elijah on the back then vamp speeds back to the abattoir leaving Elijah in his thoughts.

* * *

"It's been weeks, Genevieve. I need to get out of this hell hole. Pun intended." Katherine said as she jumped into her bed. "Why can't you just make me a daylight ring like any good witch?"

"I will. In due time. I need to know I could trust you first." Genevieve says as she leaned by Katherine's bed post. She's been studying the doppelganger for a month now and she still needed a little more time for her plan to be perfect. Only if Katherine could be a little more patient.

"Oh honey. Let me save you the trouble, you can't. Now get me out of here before I snap your twiggy little neck." Katherine said sitting up. Genevieve just gave her a smile. Katherine rolled her eyes, she knew what Genevieve's smile meant. "Yeah, yeah. You die, I die." Katherine said finally standing up and faced Genevieve. "So what exactly is the plan?"

"In due time, Katherine. In due time." Genevieve says as she walks towards the door.

"Okay fine. Then answer me this, I'm supposed to be an emotionless bitch that I actually am. Yet I still feel the intense desire for revenge. Now, I happen to know that, that is not normal. Please elaborate." Katherine said as she crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Desire for revenge is not an emotion, it's a goal." Genevieve said and Katherine smiled. "Don't go anywhere. Oh wait, you can't." she said mockingly as she closed the door beside her.

* * *

"They say the passage of time will heal all wounds, but the greater the loss, the deeper the cut and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again. So as time moves along we get lost in distractions, act out in frustration, react with aggression, give in to anger, and all the while we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger, and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed. Ready to begin anew." Klaus recited as Genevieve watched him, sitting cozily on the couch.

"Spoken like a man who's made peace with his demons." Genevieve says with a smile. Genevieve arrived two hours ago, looking for Klaus. Klaus seemed a little off so Genevieve offered to give him a little relief but what Klaus took from her was much more than that.

"My demons are dead or chased off." Klaus said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Yes, apart from the one lingering monster with whom you share a bed." Elijah said as he came in with Genevieve's stilettos in his hands. He looked at her trying to hide the disgust he had for both her and his brother. "I trust you can find your clothing and the door." Genevieve stands up, walks over to Elijah and takes her stilettos from Elijah, then leaves. "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?" Elijah says when she is out of earshot.

"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery." Klaus answered.

"And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever." Said Elijah.

"A desire which she apparently harboured for quite some time!" Klaus snapped. This conversation again with his brother. He was getting quite tired of it.

"Niklaus, it has been a month. Now I feel our sister's loss as deeply as you. But you must stop distracting yourself with this ridiculous behaviour and channel it into some kind of action." Elijah said with a hint of accusation in his voice. Klaus just shrugged and picked up a paint brush

"Why must I, exactly?"

"Because over the course of Marcel's tenure, the city grew accustomed to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that." Elijah said reminding Klaus of the war that he just won. Correction: The war that **they **just won.

"Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits." Klaus says as he paints. Elijah takes the paint brush from Klaus' hand.

"If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again." Klaus tried to recollect himself, preventing him to shove Elijah at the mention of his daughter. No doubt she'll be calling Elijah father when it's born, so why bother be affected? And this city? Elijah never cared about it. He was too busy being pre-occupied with the wolf girl.

"Perhaps it is too broken to mend." Klaus simply answers as he gets his paintbrush and continues painting.

Elijah stood there with a look of disappointment in his face. "If you won't do anything, I will." He says as he gets out of Klaus' painting room. Klaus just looks at his brother and watches him walk away. He shakes his head and continues to paint.

* * *

"St. Anne's has long been neutral ground in our city. So it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you for coming." Father Kieran started it off. Katherine was still by the attic and she could hear every word.

"Yes. Thank you for coming. And welcome. These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard." Elijah said holding a piece of paper and ripped it in half. Katherine smiled, no more rules. Well she's already starting to like the events that are transpiring. "Which of course no longer apply. Cause I'm in charge." Except for that.

"You said that if we came along, we'd get to run things by ourselves. Never mentioned anything about making yourself king." Diego protested.

"Well, you were each selected to represent your own communities. However, any issues that arise between factions, it will come to me. Now, we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city, however you have one very very simple choice ahead of you here. You can all play nicely together, or you can leave." Elijah challenged. When no one moved, Elijah gave the factions a wry smile. "Okay then. Let us begin. Let us start from the top of our priorities shall we? The scene earlier this morning, any news?" Elijah said looking at the mayor. Katherine almost laughed but she managed to keep it all in.

"There were nine casualties. Five were locals, three were tourists, and one was…"

"A friend. There must be action done." Diego demanded.

"And there will be. In time." Elijah said with caution in his voice. Diego seemed more infuriated.

"A daywalker was killed, Elijah! The perpetrator is still out there! Who knows when it will strike again!" Diego shouted as he punched his fist on the table, almost making it crack.

"Is that the only thing important to you vampires? Your own? Let me remind you that most of the victims were humans." The mayor said.

"Which makes it more dangerous. We need to find a solution to this, now!" Diego demanded and all of the others in the table seemed to agree, except for Genevieve who just watched and Elijah who softened his jaw.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Elijah says. "Go through the French Quarter shouting for a name you don't even know?" When Diego didn't answer, Elijah continued. "I understand this is a major issue, and I assure you I will handle it but in the mean time you and the other vampires stand down."

"Is this how you make us run things for ourselves?" Diego spat but before Elijah could answer Father Kieran spoke.

"We're getting nowhere. You vile creatures cannot agree." He spat. He felt infuriated although he did not know why. Was it the hex? He felt sick.

"Father, calm yourself, please." Elijah said with caution. When it seemed like the Father calmed down he continued. "Thank you. Now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following…" Elijah was cut off to Hayley entering the room unannounced.

"Are you serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?" she said angrily.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Diego said getting up, a look of disgust painted in his face.

"Diego, sit." Elijah ordered then faced Hayley. "We are not dividing the city. We're establishing boundaries."

"No, Elijah! There is not gonna be a peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table. And if they don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it." Hayley said as she left the room. Elijah followed immediately after her.

"Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?" Elijah said.

"No, actually, I don't because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me. Tell me something, Elijah. Did you leave the werewolves out because of me?" Hayley said with accusation in her voice. Katherine, who could hear the whole conversation, rolled her eyes. It was none of her business but her former minion was very much in over her head.

"I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. Now I can assure you once this treaty is solidified it will expand to include your people." Elijah said. Katherine knew the tone in his voice. It was a voice of guilt when the one he was talking to was right, and he was giving an excuse. She knew it very well because she has heard him do that to her many times. Mostly when he was making excuses for his brother's actions.

"And until then, I should tell them what? Sit, stay, roll over? I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process altogether." Hayley said with a silent retort. Elijah looked at her with a pleading look in his eye that didn't paint in his face.

"Hayley, are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound?" He asks.

"You think the baby belongs there? You think that's where she'll be safe?" Hayley said, she was tired of this conversation. She hoped Elijah would be too. She was wrong.

"Is the bayou any better?" Elijah asked, this how their conversation always turn out. A question answered with another question. How he hated it, not getting a straight answer. She could've just said no, just like how_ she_ used to. Elijah mentally shakes his head to remove the thoughts of _her._ His brother was right, affection is a weakness. His affection for Katherine at least.

"The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do." Hayley said as she walked away. Katherine sighed, finally the disgusting part was over. I mean who would want to hear that? Katherine slowly walked back to her bed but suddenly, her stiletto heel went into a hole on the floorboard and broke. Katherine groaned loudly enough for Elijah to hear.

Elijah was about to go back in the chambers when he heard someone groan. It sounded like someone was in the attic. He zoned in to where he heard the sound from. He heard silence but he still wanted to check. He slowly walked through the steps. Katherine's heart beat went faster as she could hear Elijah's footsteps getting closer and closer. If Elijah finds her, her cover is blown.

Elijah stood in front of the attic door. On the other side, Katherine hid next to it. Elijah slowly turned the knob. "Elijah, what are you doing?" Genevieve said from behind him. Elijah gestured her to be quiet and slowly opened the door only to find the attic empty. He entered the room with Genevieve following right behind him. He looked behind the door and Katherine froze. Elijah was standing right in front of her.

"Nothing." Elijah said looking disappointed. Katherine and Genevieve had a face of relief. A few moments ago, Genevieve made an enchantment spell that made Katherine invisible to any supernatural or non-supernatural eye other than Genevieve's. It was a tricky spell, but this proved that it worked. Elijah looked at Genevieve with a cautious eye and Genevieve stiffened once again. "I do not trust you. Stay away from Klaus."

"My, my. What will your brother think about that? He hates you, Elijah. Do you think making me go away will make him hate you any less? Or would you rather prove him and your sister right, that this family is irredeemable and too broken to mend?" Genevieve said giving him a cocky smile, one she had learned from Katherine. When Elijah didn't speak, Genevieve continued. "We need to go back." She said as she walked out of the attic. Katherine smiled and crossed her arms, Elijah was beaten. That was rare, usually because the only person who could beat Elijah on an argument was a handful of people. Her, included. She watches as he straightens his suit and walks away.

The faction meeting ended three hours ago, and Katherine is just waiting for Genevieve or the sun to set. Katherine tried to wrap her head about the almost encounter with Elijah. She thought of the million possibilities that could have happened. What would his reaction would be? What could have he said? Katherine didn't need to think. She knew she would try to snap his neck right away and take advantage of his surprised state. Or maybe rip his heart out. It wouldn't kill him of course, but it would hurt. Then she would be out of town in an instant.

She didn't really understand why she was still staying here anyway. She was Katherine Pierce, she can always just pick up some random witch to unlink her from Genevieve and make her a daylight ring. But there was something with that auburn witch that made her stay. Call it a peak from Katherine's curiosity. The door opened to show the very particular lady she was thinking about.

"You wanted out of this place? You got it." Genevieve said leaning on the door frame. Katherine perked up and walked straight for the door.

"Great! Now where's my daylight ring?" Katherine asked and Genevieve just shook her head. "What? I thought I am finally free." Katherine pouted.

"I'm moving you. I've been storing my energy so I could do a huge spell that we need for the plan. I can't be doing any other spells and enchantments." Genevieve said.

"It's a daylight spell? How hard could it be?" Katherine retorted.

"I thought you would rather have your old bracelet." Genevieve said giving Katherine a smirk. Katherine smiled back. "I think it's time for a reunion, don't you think?"

**Everyone's running from something but we don't know when it's coming  
So we keep running and running  
It's been a long time coming**

* * *

**A/N: Ha! You guys thought Katherine's gonna get caught, didn't you? I know some parts of this is confusing and there are some holes but trust me, it'll get filled along the way. Sorry, no Kalijah scenes yet. Katherine's emotions are still off, and Elijah's... busy. Anyway, I wanted to reply to some reviews.**

**LiasonAddekFan- Genevieve hasn't fully explained Celeste's plan about the Petrova doppelganger yet. What she explained to Katherine in Chapter 2 was just the basics. ;)**

**Guest (April 29 Chapter 1)- I agree. Elijah has been to OOC in TO. The Elijah that was introduced to us in TVD was a man of honor, and falling in love with his brother's baby mama is not something he would do. Then again, I'll try to use that to my advantage.**

**There are more things to come soon guys! please leave your comments/reviews below. Feel free to ask questions and correct stuff to as well. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very Important Author's Note. Please read before reading the chapter:**

**I write these chapters as long as I can so it would seem like it was actually an episode on the show, so please forgive me for the very long chapters and expect it to get longer as we go further. Also, I've been using the plotline of both TO and TVD but only up 'til the episodes of Resident Evil (TVD) and Moon Over Bourbon Street (TO) which means this is the last chapter that goes along with the show. The next chapters have nothing to do with the next few episodes and are from my imagination (LOL). Also, Genevieve also practices Traditional Magic in this fic. Not just ancestral. That's all. Here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lately you've been on my case  
Well, I'm sorry to find you in such a breathless state  
You see I'm not the kind of guy to hold you down  
If you got something left to say I'm available Mondays to Fridays.  
You know where to find me.**_

**Chapter IV**

"So how do I present myself, bad ass witch or innocent goody two shoes?" Genevieve asks as she pulls her car to a stop and gets out of it, Katherine followed suit. Katherine put her hand on the top of the car and thought deeply.

"Depends on who answers the door." Katherine answered.

"So whose house is this?" Genevieve asked. She pointed to the huge white mansion in front of them. Katherine smirked as she got her bag out of the trunk. Again, she would have compelled someone to do this for her, but given the circumstances, she hasn't had the time to compel minions.

"This is the Mikaelson Mansion branch Mystic Falls. This is where we'll be staying." Katherine said as she watched Genevieve get her stuff. Both packed light, they were at Mystic Falls after all. Besides, staying at the Mikaelson home means wearing Rebekah's designer clothes and even with her dislike for the Original sister she could not pass up that opportunity. Genevieve looked at her doubtfully. "Oh relax. This is the last place anyone would go to. If you want to stay at a crummy inn eating onion soups for breakfast while I drown myself in champagne while sleeping in a king sized bed, then go ahead and leave."

Genevieve once again gave her a look of doubt but eased up. She and Katherine walked up to the steps and turned the knob. It was unlocked just as Katherine guessed. Once inside, Genevieve was astounded by the mansion's beauty. Katherine had told her that this was all Klaus' design and she couldn't help but be impressed. It was rustic, luxurious, and modern at the same time. Klaus surely outdid himself.

Katherine, on the other hand, walked through the mansion like it was her own. She has memorized this place like the back of her hand. Ironic, since not once did the others ever saw her set foot on the property. She lived freely here when the Mikaelsons were out of town. Let's just say Katherine Pierce doesn't like staying in something less than spontaneous.

Once they were settled, the two ladies stepped into what used to be Esther's study and talked about their plan. "Let me see if I got my facts straight. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are brothers who you met in 1864. Elena Gilbert is your doppelganger who recently turned into a vampire and has a vampire hunter brother named Jeremy Gilbert and his girlfriend is the Bennett witch, now the anchor to the Other Side. Caroline Forbes is another vampire who is the girlfriend of Tyler Lockwood who came to New Orleans and planned to destroy Klaus but failed miserably. Oh and there's this human, Matt Donovan who has a magical ring that brings him back to life."

"Points for very good mind snooping." Katherine said as she drank the champagne from the glass she was holding as she sat down at the office desk. "But one mistake: Caroline is Tyler's ex-girlfriend." Genevieve ignored this comment.

"So I just show up there and ask for your daylight bracelet and they'll just hand it to me and give me pie on the way home." Genevieve says with sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Let's meet up with some people." Katherine said standing up from the desk. Genevieve smiled at her with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

"The Other Side is disintegrating, Liv! It's not supposed to be this way." Luke said as he watched his sister pace back and forth. She was in deep thought. The Travellers had managed to revive their leader, Markos, yet their rituals about undoing magic seemed to backfire. Proof was the Sloan chic. She was turned into a vampire, she drank the doppelganger blood, her throat was slit, yet she healed. She was supposed to go back to human. Now, the Other Side is disintegrating and she didn't know why.

"I realize that Luke! There must be something the Travellers did wrong." Liv said stopping her pacing. "The important thing is we stopped their plan. They can't undo magic. They'll just have to go and scatter. It's over. We've done what we're supposed to."

"Done? We're not done Liv! Don't you realize what could happen when the Other Side crumbles? Every supernatural being that died will be gone, permanently. Or did you forget Mom and Dad are in there?" Luke said angrily. Liv hissed at her brother.

"You think I don't know that?! What do you want me to do, Luke?! Until we don't know the reason why the Traveller's spell backfired, we can't do anything." Liv snapped. Suddenly, her head started to pound, so did Luke's as well. Both screamed in agony as they were brought to their knees.

"Maybe I can help with that." Genevieve said as the two siblings blacked out.

A few hours earlier, Luke and Liv woke up, tied into chairs at what seems like a dining room. There was a table filled with food and wine. The siblings looked at one another, they both half expected to wake up in a crummy dungeon with dirt and stuff, but this, this was extraordinary.

"Good you're awake." The auburn haired witch that captured them said going out from nowhere. "I thought all this food will go to waste." She said as she raised her hand and a piece of bread floated and made its way to Liv's mouth. Liv spit the bread and glared at the witch who chuckled slightly. Luke looked at Genevieve with disgust.

"Genevieve, please, your manners." Katherine said appearing from behind Genevieve. Luke and Liv's jaws dropped. Katherine was alive? How is that even possible? Bonnie saw her get sucked into the Dark Dimension just like the others. No. She must be a ghost, she has to be. "Hey, Luke. It's been a while." She said with a wink as she walked closer to the warlock.

"Are you… a ghost?" Luke asked.

"Oh no. Thank God. My friend here, Genevieve, brought me back to life just before hell got me." She said as she patted his head.

"That's why the Traveller's spell didn't work!" Liv said screaming. Katherine looked at her confused. "You've been gone for months Katherine, a lot has happened." Liv said with venom in her mouth. Katherine got a knife and she passed her slender fingers through the blade. Luke tensed; Liv's eyes followed Katherine's fingertips. Katherine threw the knife over to Liv which landed perfectly on the ropes breaking her free. Liv smiled at Katherine as she got up and freed her brother. "This is why we're filling you in."

_The music played loud and Katherine drank a glass of whiskey and half of the bar. Her eyes followed the blonde girl who was being stared at by the guy at the far end of the bar. Katherine has noticed the neat pen spinning trick that the girl kept doing indicating that she was a witch and she was incredibly stupid to be so reckless. When the blonde witch finally stopped, she stood up to leave and the guy followed suit._

_The blonde girl walked through the dark streets of New Jersey. Her pace became faster as she heard the footsteps that followed her. She turned left, right, another right, and a left until she finally thought she lost him. The witch smiled to herself for a job well done when she looked behind her to see that the person who was following her wasn't there anymore._

"_Where's your brother Parker?" The man suddenly materialized in front of her and hit her with a steel pipe. Liv chants a spell but only neutralizes the Traveller momentarily. The Traveller chants and Liv's pants are on fire. "No hard feelings, but you need to die." The traveller was about to hit her with the pipe when suddenly Liv heard a snap and the fire went out._

"_Yeah, well so do you." Katherine said as she kicked the corpse to the ground._

"Wait, so you're saying that if I died like I was supposed to, then my sweet doppelganger and Stefan's blood could have made Mystic Falls a magic free zone?" Katherine asked and the Parker siblings nodded. "So what does that have to do with purgatory being sucked into hell?"

"It's still unclear." Luke answered. "From what we know, the Other Side started disintegrating when you died, which you didn't. Bonnie told sis that she saw you get sucked into a black hole. Just like how the bus boy described what happened to his sister."

"I did. Then I woke up in New Orleans." Katherine said.

"The spell I used wasn't ordinary. The 'black hole' as you so eloquently put it is actually part of the process." Genevieve said as she crossed her arms.

"So you're saying you're responsible for the Other Side being the destroyed?" Liv said. Genevieve shook her head.

"What I'm saying is it's a coincidence. The scene the Bennett witch saw was different from what the others have been seeing or experienced. The dimension that holds dead supernatural beings crumbling started with the events that transpired after Katherine died. You did say that a gypsy leader escaped am I right?" Genevieve explained and all became clear to the two witches. Katherine waited for further explanations. "I have heard about the history of gypsy magic. It is said that they were cursed and that the blood of the last pair of doppelgangers are the only ones who could break it."

"Well, that is obviously not the case now." Katherine said making her presence felt between the three witches. "I'm still not getting the part where the place where I'm supposed to be in is falling apart."

"Markos escaped through the anchor." Luke said. Katherine didn't change the look on her face. "Just think of the other side as a spider web and Markos managed to get out of it, leaving this hole in the web. Little by little the hole gets bigger and eventually the web is broken. That's what's happening to the other side. The only difference is, it's somehow sucking everything in it and is disintegrating." Luke explained. Katherine just nodded.

"Okay, so checklist, we can't die. Now, tell me where's Stefan?" Katherine said nonchalantly. Luke and Liv just looked at her.

"Katherine you need to help us." Liv pleaded. She was desperate.

"No, I don't. This is your problem not mine. Besides, even if I gave a damn about the Other Side, I wouldn't be able to help you. Stefan has my bracelet. I can't walk in the sun." Katherine said as she stood up from the dinner table.

"No he doesn't. Stefan gave it to the Original Hybrid." Liv said. Genevieve, Luke, and Katherine just looked at her. "I overheard Bonnie's conversation with Caroline while I was at their dorm for 'magic lessons'. That girl couldn't keep her mouth shut." Katherine shrugged. That's typical of Forbes to be the messenger of news in this town. That girl is a walking chatter box, a chatterbox that she needs that is.

"Well. Then Genevieve and I came here for nothing. Well, not exactly." Katherine said as she looked at Genevieve. The Parker siblings looked curious. "What about a little wager?"

* * *

Klaus had just finished another masterpiece as he sat down on his couch in his painting room. Genevieve had told him that she was meditating in some secret location and has not been returning any of his calls. The werewolves have asked him for time to think about his offer. Despite Elijah's claim of his ignorance, he has left a couple of messages for Rebekah asking her if she's living the life she has always wanted. A life far away from him as possible probably planning her wedding with a boy who had given her his attention for five minutes.

He stood up and went inside one of the rooms he had recently renovated. It was a nursery for his soon to be daughter. Never had he for a thousand years thought that he would be capable of softening up to the child or for any child in that matter. How things change. Hell, he remembered telling the witches to kill the baby for all he cared but now, he would do anything for it. That child, it was his redemption.

Not that he believed he needed it, redemption. It was something his siblings continued to fight for. It was nothing but a fool's errand. Klaus stood by everything he has done and he was not going to regret any of it. He knew who he was, what he was capable of being. He would rather be who he really was than mask his persona with morality and nobility.

He was no Elijah. To be honest Elijah was by far worse than him. Elijah was two-faced, his real emotions hidden behind that calm façade that he always has on. If Klaus was being completely honest, half of the things he's done was just to get a reaction out of him, any reaction at all. Klaus had outlets to his anger, although others did not approve of it, but Elijah didn't. As a brother, Klaus finds it hard to see his brother enslave himself to others when he could do so much more. It was tolerable the first half of their lives, but then Elijah just changed.

_It was back sometime in the 1820s. Kol was undaggered and the Mikaelson siblings were in their mansion doing things to pass time. Elijah was reading his book, Klaus was painting, and Kol was pestering Rebekah's friend._

"_So, Emil, is it? You are the governor's son?" Kol asked as he put his arm around Emil's shoulders. The poor soul simply nodded. There was something about Rebekah's brothers that always scared him. They were all so, intimidating. He straightened up, to hide his fear. "This is your fourth, Bekah." He said facing his sister. He ignored the daggers thrown by Rebekah in her look and continued his pestering. "My sister has a taste in sons of men with power. All of us have particular tastes in partners here."_

"_Kol shut your trap." Rebekah warned. Klaus and Elijah looked up from what they were doing as their younger siblings had a staring showdown. Emil cleared his throat as he stood up. He excused himself and got out of there. Wise choice, Klaus thought. "Look at what you've done! Do you always have to find someone to pester?"_

"_I was simply making conversation little sister. What I said is true. You are a strumpet who likes heirs of kings. Klaus has a taste for… well no one, and our dear noble brother Elijah can't keep to get his hands off brunettes especially when it comes from the Petrova line." With that Kol found himself against the wall with Elijah's hands wrapped around his neck, his face filled with anger. Rebekah and Klaus froze. Elijah has never laid a hand on the young Mikaelson, mostly because he and Rebekah was the youngest in the family. Kol, on the other hand, gave his brother a smirk. "I seem to have hit a nerve."_

"_Another comment, and I will pull your heart out of your chest, dagger it and put it in your hands. Do you understand?" Elijah's voice was low and filled with authority. Kol's smirk faded as his brother let him go. Elijah then faced Klaus and Rebekah, his face emotionless. He walked out of the room as if nothing happened. The three younger Mikaelsons gave each other worried looks. The brother they knew was gone._

Ever since then, Elijah never spoke to Kol again and Elijah became what he is now. Overly moral, much more than before, serious, two faced, and as much as Klaus felt mixed emotions to say it, insincere. Klaus and Rebekah never understood that fight between the two brothers or how even the Petrova line came up. They just assumed the obvious. He wasn't stupid to not notice it anyway. Klaus saw the way Elijah's mood changes when he mentions her name now and then. That was the only way to get a reaction from Elijah, to say her name. To say the name of Katerina Petrova.

"Did you come here to apologize, brother?" Klaus said as he felt Elijah's presence from behind him. Elijah didn't speak. "I remember this crib that father made when Kol was born. I watched him carve wood every night. I saw the excitement in his eyes when he looked at mother as he was holding Kol in his arms."

"Who knew our father actually had a light?" Elijah said sarcastically. Klaus gave a half smile. "If he was capable of that the surely you are also."

"Is Hayley safe?" Klaus' smile faded rather immediately. Elijah gave him a knowing look but answered him anyway.

"Of course. I will always keep her safe." Elijah said reassuringly. Klaus nodded. Elijah was about to leave when Klaus spoke.

"And the trinket you gave her? Will it really keep her safe or does she even know who used to wear it?" Elijah stopped in his tracks and Klaus showed off a smirk. Elijah turned around to face his brother.

"_Would you care to dance?" Elijah said as he asked a certain feisty werewolf. Klaus looked at the two from the balcony and found himself listening in to the conversation._

"_You outdid yourself. You even got Klaus to come out and play." Hayley commented as they both swayed to the music._

"_Yes. It seems that only a sizeable soiree is enough to tear my brother away from his efforts at the easel." Elijah answered._

"_That's never a good sign." Hayley said jokingly._

"_Klaus once told me that his painting was a metaphor for control, for achieving his vision through sheer force of will." Elijah said. Hayley herself remembered the time Klaus had told her that back when they were in Mystic Falls. It was the day he saved her from Katherine's vampire slave, the day that started all this._

"_Well, truthfully, I'd be shocked if he didn't have at least a dozen or so of those visions swarming around in that insidious skull of his." Hayley answered as Elijah turned her._

"_I do hope your daughter inherits her mother's... Everything." He said looking straight into her eyes. They gaze into each other for a moment until Elijah cleared her throat. "I wanted to give you something." Elijah said as he took out a bracelet from his coat pocket and put it on Hayley's arm. "To keep you safe."_

"_Wow, Um… Thank you." Hayley said as she admired the bracelet. It was beautiful, yet somehow it looked very familiar. Elijah and Hayley continued dancing. "It is weird being back here."_

"_Not unpleasant I hope."_

"_Not entirely."_

"_Are you entirely sure you shouldn't be here with us?" Elijah said with a hopeful look. Hayley's mood suddenly changed. She knew there was a catch._

"_Why, Elijah? Because you don't think it's safe in big, bad wolf country? I'm not gonna sit in a rocking chair and knit booties, or haven't you figured that out yet?" Before Elijah could protest, Jackson swooped in._

"_Can I have a minute, Hayley?" Jackson said completely dismissing Elijah's presence._

"_You can have it later." Elijah said coldly. Hayley gave him a look._

"_Actually, he can have this dance." Hayley said letting go of Elijah and taking Jackson's hand. Elijah walked away but zoned in their conversation._

"_Everything all right?" Jackson said in concern._

"_Yeah. Fine. We were just discussing the future of the city." Hayley lied. Jackson knew it was just some lame excuse but he decided to drop it._

"_How can you be thinking about the city right now? I should have told you how beautiful you look tonight." He said, which made Elijah grimace as he walked away._

"I believe that's none of your business." Elijah said coldly.

"Oh, I know. I was just curious that's all." Klaus said putting his hands behind his back and put on an amused smile. He was walking towards the door but stopped by Elijah's side. "You're starting to make history repeat itself brother. I can't wait to see how this will turn out." Klaus whispered as he walked out, leaving Elijah in his reverie.

* * *

Caroline took slow and steady steps as she went up the quarry. Matt has texted her and told her to meet him there for something important. She waited patiently as the wind strike her face and made her golden hair sway. When she heard footsteps, she perked up. "Finally. Where have you… Ah!" Luke chanted as Caroline fell to the ground.

"Sorry Caroline but we need to go through your head." Luke said as he gave her an apologetic look. Once Caroline was knocked out cold, Liv, Genevieve and Katherine appeared. "You can do your spell now."

"Do what you did to me." Katherine told Genevieve. Genevieve kneeled right above Caroline's head and chanted as her fingers touched Caroline's temple. Suddenly memories flashed before Genevieve's eyes. Elena, Stefan, Tyler... Klaus. Genevieve tried to dig deeper and once she had what she wanted, she stopped.

"It is done." Genevieve said as she stood up. Katherine gave her a pleased look.

"So you know where it is?" Katherine asked. Genevieve nodded. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

_Year 1498…_

_Elijah walked through the burnt remains of the village where Katerina was born. Some charred bodies laid on the ground, some simply turned into ash. All of the houses burned and destroyed to the ground, all except one. Elijah opened the door and carefully lifted his right foot. He was allowed to enter the small cottage, meaning the people who lived here were dead. It became more obvious when he smelled the decaying stench in the air._

_He went to where the odour came from and he was surprised to what he saw. Three skeletons with a few more skin attached to the bones, decomposing and being eaten by pests and maggots. Based on the clothing Elijah guessed it was two women and a man, all killed. The one woman had a neck wound, visible by the tiny patch of flesh still attached to it, no doubt killed by a vampire. Elijah was about to leave when he saw the painting mounted on a wall. It was a family portrait of three women and a man. The man, assumingly the father of this house and a woman were seating while their two daughters stood behind them. One was young at least about twelve or below and the other…_

_Elijah looked once again upon the dead bodies. These weren't just normal villagers and they weren't just killed by any vampire. This was Katerina's family, murdered by Klaus six years ago. This must be the reason why she has come back here, because of her family. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She had to cope with her grief in the worst way possible. This was his fault, only if he did something sooner._

"_Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus' voice echoed in his head. His head playing his brother's words over and over again. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." As much as Elijah doesn't want to admit it, it's true. Love has given him nothing but the opposite of strength. Whatever he had with Katerina, it would never make that fact any less true than it was. Family is the only strength he has, and he'll do anything in his power not to let anything take it away from him._

"_Dreaming about our dear Katerina, brother? My, that's not very honourable of you." A familiar voice said from behind. When Elijah turned around he could not believe his eyes. The man who stood before him wore different clothes, more modern. He was leaning on the door frame with a smirk like he always had back when he was alive. Elijah was speechless. "Did you miss me, Elijah?"_

* * *

Genevieve chanted along with Liv and Luke as they made a circle around a charred corpse. Katherine sat at the end of the room as she watched them resurrect the corpse. The three witches channelled each other giving more than enough power to do the spell. Genevieve taught the two young witches an age old spell that was translated to Aramaic from Esther's grimoire that she found in Davina's room.

Suddenly, a strong breeze went up to Katherine's spine. She stiffened, she hated that feeling. She felt like she was gonna get sucked in oblivion again. She held on to the chair she was sitting on and continued to watch the three witches. Some sort of whirlwind filled the room and the flames of the candles in the room went haywire. The chants became louder and louder until everything just stopped.

Katherine looked around. All the candles are out, the breeze has stopped, and the charred corpse was gone.

* * *

"_Kol? Impossible." Elijah said in disbelief._

"_You see your dead brother in your dream and that's what you say to me?" Kol said with a mock look of disappointment. "Then again, it's expected."_

"_Is this real?" Elijah said, ignoring Kol's witty comments._

"_What is? This wretched place, depends on your memory, I guess." Kol said shrugging, walking closer to his brother. "My presence however, is very much real."_

"_Then why are you here?" Elijah asked._

"_I came to see you." Kol said, his face suddenly turning serious. "The side where I rest, it's slowly disintegrating. Every soul on this dimension will be gone for eternity." Elijah looked at his brother in confusion. "I'm making final visits." Kol said as the veins protruded his face and he attacked Elijah._

_Kol took the sword that lay on the ground and stabbed Elijah in the stomach. Elijah easily pulled out the sword and tried to attack Kol with it. Kol dodged and got Elijah to let go of the sword. He vamp speeds and pushes Elijah to the wall while crushing his throat. Elijah retaliates by kicking his brother in the gut crashing into the wall and landing outside. Kol lays down clutching his stomach as Elijah steps out. "I do not want to hurt you, brother."_

_Kol coughs and looks up at his brother as he slowly stands up. "I believe it's a few lifetimes too late for that." He says as he grabs into Elijah's tunic. Suddenly, a draft came upon them and threw Kol off balance. "No, no, no, no." He says grabbing on to Elijah._

"_What is happening?" Elijah said as he saw the amount of terror in his brother's eyes. The crazed look in Kol's eyes made Elijah grip his brother tighter, as if not wanting to let him go but the breeze was too strong. It was pulling Kol away from him and soon enough he could not hold on to him any longer. With one last shout, Kol disappeared into the darkness._

Elijah gasped as he woke up from his dream. He wiped the drops of sweat that formed in his forehead. Was it all real? Because it felt all too real for it not to be. He stood up and made his way to the showers. He was not going to sleep tonight.

* * *

Katherine and the three witches looked stunned. The four had no idea what just happened. They looked around and there were no signs of the body. Katherine paced back and forth trying to register what happened until she was pinned against the wall as the assailant growled in her face.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Kol said showing off his signature smirk. Katherine shot a smile back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

_**I got my head in the clouds.  
My two feet on the ground. Nothing's gonna move me.  
So what you trying to do? What you trying to say?  
You acting funny when things aren't going my way  
I got my armalite still you wanna mock me.  
So what's this gonna prove? Is that I can turn out this way?**_

* * *

**A/N: Woo! There was a reunion, but it wasn't Katherine and Elijah. Sorry guys, you have to wait a little longer. So what did you guys think about Elijah giving Hayley Katherine's bracelet? Why did Katherine have Kol resurrected? What about Liv, Luke, and Caroline's appearances? What's up with Kol and Elijah? What did Klaus mean when he said history was repeating itself?**

**Tell me your theories and comments guys! Review box is just right below. ;) Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well I never thought you'd stay. That's okay.  
I hope she takes your filthy heart,  
And then she throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know**_

_Year 1509_

_Katerina roamed the streets of England. It has been more than 10 years since she has come here, ten years since she became a vampire. She had received news that Elijah was in Belgium and Klaus was in Prussia looking for her. She thought that coming back to England was a good idea, since no one will ever suspect her to come back to the place where it all started._

_Over the course of the decade, Katerina has learned a few things in becoming a vampire. On her first day, she learned that the sun burned her skin. So she stays in the shadows and only goes out at night. On her first week, she learned that when you're a vampire, your emotions are heightened. She learned it when she went to her house back in Belgium and saw her murdered family. On her first year, she learned that people can keep her out of their houses and that she needs to be invited in. She also learned that she could make people do anything that she wanted. After two years of pretence and grief, she learned that she could turn her emotions off, something she still doesn't want undone._

_It was dark out and Katerina hasn't fed in almost 10 hours. She sees a noble man that looks like in his early 20s enter the forest. She smirked to herself. This man was making it easier for her. She follows him and stalks him, like a predator stalking its prey. When the man stops walking, Katerina pounces only to find her back against a tree in a blink of an eye._

"_That was incredibly idiotic." The man said as Katerina squirms. She tried to fight but the man was stronger. With one hand, the man touched Katerina's chin to make her look up at him. From Katerina's perspective, her supposed victim looked attractive. His face looked soft and his eyes held so much mischievousness, but there was something about his features that looked familiar. She couldn't pin point what, but by the look on his face she was also familiar to him and unlike her, he knew why. "My, my." He said as he examined her face and let her go._

"_You're not going to kill me?" she asks as she held her neck as a reflex and grasped for air. The man laughed at her foolishness._

"_Oh yes, I forget you are a newborn vampire. That explains the amateur hunting skills." The strange vampire said. Katerina looked at him and observed his arrogance, then she tried to attack him again and she was pinned with her back against a tree, again. He smiled. "With no emotions it seems."_

"_Who are you?" Katerina hissed._

"_Katerina, you sure are as feisty as Tatia." Katerina's eyes widened as the stranger mentioned her name. She tried to escape his grasp but once again failed. When she stopped fighting, he lightened his grip. "I apologize for the… aggression. My name is Kol."_

"Welcome to the land of the living." Katherine said as Kol let go of her. Katherine straightened her clothes as Kol takes a quick look around him. He instantly knew they were at the mansion in Mystic Falls and he took notice of the three unfamiliar faces that stood at the center of the room.

"We did our end of the deal, Katherine. Now it's time for you to hold up yours." The blonde haired girl told Katherine. Kol looked at Katherine who had that blank expression in her face. It was the exact same expression she gave him the first time they met. He raised an eyebrow as she walked slowly in front of the blonde girl and the boy next to her and in a sudden swift move, snapped the boy's neck.

The boy's body fell to the ground and the girl rushed and cradled his head in her arms. "Luke! Oh my God. Luke!" Her face wallowed with tears. "What the hell did you do?!" Her voice filled with venom and anger.

"Relax Liv. I helped you." Katherine said as she shrugged.

"How exactly does this help?!" Liv screamed.

"You wanted answers. You're not going to find it here. If there's a solution, you're going to find it there. So I gave you a way. Now, if Luke doesn't come through at least you have two choices: motivation or disappointment." Liv sat there speechless. "I trust you know your way out." Katherine said as she walked out of the room. Genevieve and Kol followed suit.

* * *

Elijah paced back and forth in his study trying to recollect his thoughts. The dream he had last night still burned the back of his mind. The rage in his younger brother's face and the fear that followed. He had called Elena right away, hoping for answers. The young doppelganger vampire had explained to him that the Other Side was disintegrating like what Kol had told him and that they were trying their best to stop it from doing so.

Elena had also explained that Kol had talked to one of her friends, Matt, and that he was the one who warned them about the Other Side crumbling apart and that some had already been sucked into the Dark Dimension like what happened to Kol, including Katherine. At the end of their conversation, Elijah thanked Elena for the information and told her to be careful.

Suddenly, Klaus entered the room, obviously enraged. "I have no time for your tantrums Klaus." Elijah said as he reached for one of his mother's grimoires, hoping to find a solution.

"I saw father last night." Klaus said and Elijah suddenly closed his book. "He…"

"He visited you in your dreams..." Elijah finished as he stood up thinking.

"Did he visit you as well?" Klaus said as he balled his fists. The thought of their father haunting them like the way he has for a thousand years, it was a thought Klaus wished he never would experience again.

"No. It was someone else. It was Kol." Elijah said. Klaus eyes widened but only for a moment.

"I called the Bennett witch, she told me that the dimension that held the dead undead was crumbling into pieces." Klaus said as he watched his brother flip through his mother's grimoire.

"Miss Gilbert told me the same thing. Apparently that other world is taking its residents into oblivion, making every single supernatural being there clamouring for freedom." Elijah puts the grimoire to the side and gets another one. "Our father and brother coming to torture moments before they get their souls get sucked into a dark abyss, how lovely." Elijah said as he flipped through pages.

"Brother what are you talking about?" Klaus asked looking puzzled. Elijah gave him a steely look. He guessed the Bennett witch didn't tell him everything. "Elijah, father attacked Hayley." Elijah stiffened and stared at Klaus for a moment and vamp speeds out of the room.

* * *

_The royal carriage travelled by the woods. Henry VII had just come from a Renaissance exhibit on the outskirts of town. He was enjoying some of the new scriptures one of the writers there has given him when the carriage pulled into a sudden stop. "What is happening out there?" He asked the coach._

"_A nobleman is lying on the road, your Majesty. He looks as if he's unconscious, you're Excellency." The coach said as King Henry VII heard him get off of the horse. The king waited for his subject to return but after a few minutes he heard nothing. The King slowly got off of his carriage and searched for his subject. A few feet away, he could see a body lying on the ground. He walked closer only to see his coach lying on the ground lifeless with blood all over him._

_The King turned around only to see Kol with his fangs sticking out and blood smothered all over his mouth. "Lord Kol, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_I apologize, your Majesty, but I never was a humanist." Suddenly, Katerina attacked from behind the King and bled him dry. Kol looked at the dead royalty's corpse on the ground and smiled at Katerina. "Didn't even leave me a single drop. He was royalty." Kol said as he offered her his handkerchief._

"_And so was his taste." Katerina said as she took the handkerchief and wiped her face. "Lying on the ground for feeding?" She asks. After their little altercation, Kol had noticed that Katerina has fed yet. So when he offered, she didn't refuse. She was going to attack a random stranger but Kol stopped her and taught her a better way._

"_A vampire would never stop for a dead body. A gullible human will." Kol said as he wiped the blood off his face as well._

"_Why did he know you?" Katerina asked._

"_I killed his predecessor." Kol said with a smirk as the memories pass. He remembered the War of Roses that took place between the House of York and Lancaster. He remembered killing Richard III and compelling everyone to believe it was Henry Tudor who did it. As much as Kol liked having the glory, he hated politics. He left those for politicians that would occasionally be his snack later on._

"_Ah!" the coach said as he gasped for air. He was in transition. Katerina moved as Kol picked up the poor man. The man looked in terror as Kol compelled him._

"_You will not remember any of this. Bring the King back to the palace and when they question you, you will say anything that would be inked into history books. You will not drink any blood and will die at the next sunrise." He said as he let go. Katerina looked at the sky, it was almost sunrise._

"_No, no, no." Katerina said as she saw the sky turning into a light shade of indigo and white. Kol looked at her and saw that she had no necklace or ring._

"_Come with me." Kol said as he reached out his hand. Katerina took his palm and he vamp speeds taking Katerina with him._

Kol just got out from the shower and was drying his hair with a towel when he found Katherine lying down and reading one of his brother's journals in his bed. He shook his head as he walked to his closet to change, not caring if Katherine was in front of him. "Elijah would not like you snooping Kit Kat." He said as he put on his boxers and some pants.

Katherine looked up to see a shirtless Kol in front of her. She raised her eyebrow as he held a shirt in his hand and waited for a response. "He thinks I'm dead. Besides, I don't care what he thinks." Katherine said just shrugging and going back to what she was reading. Kol sighed as he put on his long sleeved navy blue t-shirt on. He pulled the sleeves up to his elbows and jumped into the bed landing right next to Katherine.

"Somebody sounds awfully bitter." Kol said as he put his hands sandwiched between his head and the pillows. He slightly angled his head, facing Katherine. She just sighed unaffected by Kol's comment.

"Do you have what I asked for?" She asks. Kol gave her a mock look of disappointment.

"It hurts that you doubt me, Kat." He says as he dangles a blue lapis lazuli necklace in his hands.

"_This is called a daylight necklace. It lets you walk in the daylight." Kol said as he gave Katerina a necklace with a blue lapis lazuli stone. Katerina put it on and looked at a mirror. It was beautiful. "I had a witch make it for you."_

"_Why are you helping me?" Katerina asked bluntly. Kol smirked._

"_Why haven't you escaped?" Kol asked back. Katerina looked confused. "The moment I told you my name, you knew who I am. Yet you're still here. Why?"_

"_You offered to feed. I accepted." Katerina asked._

"_That is why you need my help." Kol said. "You know nothing. If it was any other vampire who you would have encountered in the woods, you would have been dead."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_You are reckless. You have only two things in your head. Feed and attack. You forgot the most important priority of being a vampire."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_To survive. And I'm here to teach you that." Kol said. Katerina was put into deep thought._

"_You are Lord Niklaus' brother. Why would you want to help me?" Katerina said with suspicion present in her voice._

"_Let's just say, it's more satisfying for me to see that my brother gets neglected of what he wants." Kol said with a smirk on his face._

Katherine stared at the blue lapis lazuli necklace that swayed back and forth from Kol's hand. A few memories from 1509 started to resurface. Kol was her mentor. He was the one who taught her the ropes, advantages and disadvantages of becoming a vampire.

In the 1500s, it was refreshing for Katerina to find someone to finally teach her since she's been living it out on her own ever since she turned. It was Kol who taught her how to feed, how to fight and manipulate, how to turn people into a vampire, it was even the Original's idea to change her name the moment the Anglican Church was established in England. As much as she hated to admit it, she owed part of her life to Kol.

Katherine was about to grab the necklace when Kol moved his arm to keep it out of her reach. She gave him a look and he returned it with a serious face, one which was rarely seen on him. "Why am I here, Kat?" He asks.

"Give it to me, Kol." Katherine said as she stretched out with her side to the bed to reach the necklace to which Kol just held it further making her tip her balance and land on Kol's chest. He gave her a wicked smile and she rolled her eyes. "Perv." She said as she was finally able to snatch the necklace from Kol's hands. Kol slightly chuckled but returned to his serious state.

"Come on, Kit Kat. I'm back on earth and I'd like to know why." Kol insisted. Katherine sighed and went back to her earlier position.

"I'm following a revenge fantasy." She says. Kol only looks at her. "Against your siblings." Kol was surprised but his face did not show it. He was half-expecting something like this from Katherine. Especially after watching how she found out (from a babbling Caroline while Katherine was in her doppelganger's body) Klaus went to Mystic Falls to gloat over her rotting corpse and that Elijah didn't even care about her death, something Kol could relate to.

"Well then…" Kol says with that famous smirk of his "Count me in."

* * *

Hayley sat on the bench on her porch at her house at the bayou. She sat quietly as she stared at the bracelet Elijah gave her remembering the unexpected confrontation from an unexpected person.

_Hayley sat at a bench placed at the town's square overlooking the French Quarter. It was late in the afternoon and the place was starting to get packed with people. She studied those who would pass by and envy how normal their lives are. She would silently wish that she was that girl near the store whose only problem is looking at a pretty dress and wondering if the guy she liked would think she looked hot in it or not. She touched her stomach and felt the life inside of it. She sighed as she realized that what she wanted was far from happening._

"_You must be the wolf girl, are you not?" A voice came from beside her. She turned to see a middle aged man sitting next to her. He had blonde hair and was wearing a white polo with a grey suit blazer and slacks that matched it. She figured he was one of those workers for the owner of the casino._

"_Great. Now the human faction is gunning for me too." Hayley said as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want. I have no time for it, okay? The wolves are part of the table. Deal with it." She said as she stood up attempting to leave. The man vamp speeds in front of her and holds up one of his hand to stop her. He examined her shifting his eyes from her head to toe and laughed._

"_Even in women, Niklaus fail." The man said insultingly. He takes notice of Hayley's bracelet and smirks. "I am disappointed also with my other son. I would have approved more from the last owner of that trinket. She gave Elijah such a hard time although I can see that he was a bit of a masochist." Before Hayley could react the man vamp speeds and suddenly puts Hayley on a headlock. "I believe we haven't met. Mikael Mikaelson. Welcome to my hell." He says and disappears._

_Suddenly she felt something in her stomach hurt. The twisted pain gradually made its presence. Hayley winced in pain as she felt something stab her insides. Was she going to labour already? She screamed for help but no words came out. She looked around and her face filled with terror. The people around her were all dead. Blood ran everywhere and no life was in sight. She lay down on the ground and groaned in pain when she heard screams._

"_No!" It was Klaus. Mikael had an arm lock around him. He was whispering something in his ear as Klaus eyes filled with tears and fear. Hayley squinted as she saw Klaus get on his knees. This was the last thing she saw when she woke up._

"Hayley…" Elijah's voice trailed off as he saw Hayley sitting on the bench.

"Hey." Hayley answered softly as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Are you alright?" Elijah said with pure concern as he brushed her hair with his hand.

"I'm fine Elijah." She says stiffly as she removes Elijah's hand from her hair.

"Well that certainly proved not."

"Who owned this bracelet, Elijah?" Hayley asked. Elijah was stunned by her question. "You're dad told me this belonged to someone you dated. Whose was it?" Elijah didn't say a word. "Was it Celeste's? Why does it look familiar to me?"

"Familiar?" Elijah asked. Hayley just groaned.

"Whatever, Elijah." She said as she went inside the house and slammed the door.

* * *

The supposed long hours of road trip to New Orleans turned into a more efficient first class airplane ride thanks to Kol. Not that Katherine and Genevieve minded. It wasn't long until the trio arrived at the house Katherine stayed in (where she murdered the previous owners of course).

"Well isn't this cozy." Kol said wittingly. Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"Go annoy other people, Kol." Katherine said.

"Genevieve, darling. Would you and I care for a drink?" Kol said charmingly taking Genevieve's hand and kissing her knuckles. Genevieve flushed scarlet and smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry, Kol. But I have to go and do something. Rain check?" Genevieve said and although disappointed Kol nodded. He watched as she watched her go out the front door. When Kol heard her leave he turned to Katherine who was sitting on the couch drinking wine.

"Look at you, Kat. Since when did you become so… boring?" Kol teased.

"My emotions are off, so if you're trying to offend me it didn't work." Katherine said as she poured more wine in her glass.

"I need a drink." Kol said. Katherine shrugged.

"Do I have to pour one for you?" Katherine said coldly.

"A fresh one." Kol said as he opened the door. He and Katherine got into a staring contest and after a few seconds Katherine finally gave in.

"Fine. But I'm picking who we're drinking." She said as she walked out the door. Kol smiled to himself, this was going to be a night he won't forget.

* * *

_Year 1820_

"_Mon Cheri." Elijah heard Celeste's voice in the background. He had just walked out after his fight with Kol. He didn't want Celeste to see him like this. He tried to avoid her but she easily caught up to him. She held his arm and cupped his cheek. "What is wrong?"_

"_Nothing." He answered. Celeste gave him a doubtful look. She knew the reason why he was like that and she just tested to see if he would tell the truth._

"_I heard your argument with your brother. Tell me, what is the matter?" She asks. Elijah doesn't speak. "Does it have something to do with the Petrova girl your brother spoke of?" Elijah's eyes widened. She heard that?_

"_It is nothing. Just Kol being himself." He said trying to drop it. Celeste didn't push any further._

"_She must be a lucky girl. You seem to have loved her too much if it even caused you to hurt your sibling." She says as Elijah watches her walk away…_

* * *

Genevieve sat in front of an altar filled with candles and a bowl with herbs in it. She chanted as she heard the spirits of the consecrated witches speak to her. _"This is wrong Genevieve. You will not be able to do this spell." "You are strong enough." "We are warning you. Face the consequences of this spell." _Genevieve ignored the mixed reactions of the witches and took five vials of blood. It was the blood of the four Originals: Klaus and Rebekah, where she took when she was torturing them in the mausoleum. Elijah, which was taken by Celeste. Kol, which he gladly donated a few hours ago. The other vial of blood was Katherine's. Something she was able to get a hold of when Katherine was unconscious in St. Anne.

"This better work, Celeste." Genevieve mutters to herself as she puts half a vial per blood in the bowl and takes out a wooden stake. She puts the stake in the mixture and starts chanting in Aramaic. Suddenly the blood is magically absorbed by the stake and it turns red. Genevieve stops chanting and takes the weapon out of the bowl. "The easy part is over."

* * *

The club was packed with people and so far Kol and Katherine had fed on almost half of them. Both were dancing on the dance floor high from blood and drunk from the booze. Both danced to the beat of the Zedd song that played in the background. Kol was twirling around a red head and Katherine danced with a bottle of Bourbon whiskey in her hand.

"What's your name darling?" Kol asked the red head. The girl gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Does it matter?" she answers as she started kissing Kol. The young Original obliged. It has been long since he got any action. He was dead for the past year after all and it was not like you can socialize on the Other Side.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she watched Kol making out with the red-headed chick. She turned her back and walked to the bar. Her bottle was empty. Just as she was about to approach the bartender she noticed a man come in from the corner of his eye. She instantly knew who he was. It was Marcel. She ran as quickly as possible to hide. The moment Marcel sees her, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Klaus finds out she's alive.

She looks out on the dance floor and realizes that Kol and the red head isn't there anymore. She looks and catches a glimpse of them before they disappear to the comfort rooms. She hurries and goes in without even bother knocking. The girl was half-naked and Kol was about to take his shirt off. "Sorry Romeo. We need to go. Now." She said as she pulled Kol's arm.

"Why? Join us Kat. It's going to be fun." Kol said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Now, Kol." She said gripping on his arm tighter.

"Hey, what gives?" the red head said as she pushed Katherine hard. She smirked like it was victory. Kol shook his head.

"Shouldn't have done that sweetheart." Kol said with a silent giggle. The girl looked confused at Kol then she faced Katherine only to see her face all vamped up and Katherine bled her dry. Katherine leered at Kol. "She wasn't my type." He said with his hands up. Katherine ignored his comment and looked outside, scanning for any signs of Marcel. When the coast was clear, she signalled Kol to follow her.

They slowly made their way to the exit of the bar. Once Katherine got out she sighed in relief. "That was close. Next time when I say—" It was quiet. Too quiet. "Kol?" She turned around to see that Kol wasn't there.

There were too many people and Kol lost sight of Katherine. He tried to make his way to the exit when a man stopped him in his tracks. "Kol Mikaelson. So one Original leaves town and another comes back. Your family just can't leave this city alone can't it?"

"Marcellus Gerard." Kol said as he turns around to face Marcel.

"Last I heard you were in San Diego with your witch coven." Marcel said with a smile. Good, his siblings haven't mentioned his death or anything else about him. That made it easier but somehow he felt bitter about it.

"I was. I'm just passing through. I'll be out of the town by sunrise." He lied. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to your empire. Wait, it's not your kingdom anymore is it?" He jabbed. Marcel's smile disappeared.

"You and your siblings aren't going to win in this war." Marcel taunted.

"How sure are you about that?" Kol asked. "As for my siblings, they don't know I'm here and I like to keep it that way." He said and Marcel nodded. Kol knew that Marcel was exiled from the Quarter and he was a smart enough man to not do something as foolish as to go to the abattoir. The moment he was seen, his heart would be ripped from his chest.

"Hey, you keep quiet I keep quiet." Marcel says with his hands up. Kol gives him a final look and leaves.

Meanwhile outside Katherine paced back and forth waiting for Kol. After a few more minutes of waiting she gave up and just left him a message to meet her at the house. She vamp speeds until she reaches the town square. For some reason she stopped running and felt like walking. Katherine felt something in her change but she figured it must have been the booze. She walked fast keeping her head down before anyone recognizes her but it backfired when she bumps into a pregnant girl.

"Hey look where you're—" the pregnant girl froze when she saw who bumped into her. Katherine simply smirked. This day could not get any better. "Katherine?"

"Hayley. Did you miss me?" she says as she grabs Hayley and speeds away.

* * *

Genevieve chants again in Aramaic while the bowl of the remaining blood in front of her started to boil. The flames of the candles surrounding her went haywire and with one last chant the bowl of blood bursted into flames. Genevieve stopped and looked at her work. She seemed pleased until she felt something dripping from her face. She puts her fingers by her upper lip and finds out that her nose was bleeding. At the sight of the blood, she falls down to the ground unconscious.

_**Would you please stay and come inside, baby?  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby?  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby?  
Would you please stay and please be mine?**_

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys. So from now on, I'll be posting chapters twice a week (probably Tuesdays and Saturdays) and I'd like to thank all of you guys who kept on reviewing and following! You guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, I know that not all of you liked that Elijah gave Hayley Katherine's bracelet in the previous chapter. But Katherine and Hayley have a whole lot of time next chapter to talk about it. Someone asked why Genevieve had to go through Caroline's head, and one answer is that because she was the one who buried Kol (as insinuated in TVD's Stand by Me) and another is for something that will be shown in later chapters. I'm assuming that a lot of you guys are happy to see everyone's favorite Original back. It took me a lot of time to think over his role. Stefan had Lexi, Damon had Sage, Elena and Caroline had Stefan. Personally, I consider Katherine to be the greatest among non-Original vampires. So it would totally make sense if her mentor turned out to be Kol because they're like male/female counterparts of each other. Do you guys agree?**

**I'm taking a break from flashbacks in the next chapter and look out for the Katherine- Hayley confrontation. Also expect another epic confrontation from two people. Can you guess who those two people are? ;)**

**I've babbled long enough. What did you dislike/like in this chapter? Did you get the things I said above or disagree with me? Leave your reviews/criticisms/theories/guesses :) Review box is just right below. Take care! :)**


End file.
